This is a phase II/III study to compare the efficacy and toxicity of 2'3'-Dideoxyinosine (DDI) (BMY-40900) and zidovudine (ZDV) in patients with AIDS or advanced ARC who have tolerated ZDV therapy for twelve months or longer.